Sonia Rheinschild
Sonia Rheinschild was the keeper of one of the safe houses of the Anti-Divisional Resistance. The safe house was in a basement underneath her antique shop in Akron, Ohio. Biography History It is revealed in UnWholly that Sonia is the wife of the scientist, Janson Rheinschild, and together, they introduced unwinding to the world. Eventually, she and Janson are driven out of Proactive Citizenry, as the institution has decided to use unwinding in more devious ways—ways that she and Janson never intended for it to be used. They weaponized it and used it, and soon, the Unwind Accord was signed. Secretly, Janson began building an organ printer, and succeeded in building it and even enticing a company into buying the technology and manufacturing it. However, because the profits of too many people were already hanging onto the continuous rise of the unwinding industry, she and Janson were once again shunned, Janson's invention—particularly the plans and every printer—was destroyed before any of it could be made public. Janson's assistant Austin, whom both Sonia and Janson had grown close to, was later unwound, and Janson died of grief and guilt. To continue on his legacy, Sonia kept the only remaining printer and hid it for decades to come. Since then, Sonia has been a silent defiant figure against unwinding, doing so by maintaining a safe house that harbors AWOL Unwinds long enough until they are sent to the Graveyard. She does this mainly out of guilt for her actions. As a little extra compassionate act, Sonia has the kids write a final letter addressed to a loved one with the promise of sending them out in a certain number of years—at the time when they are expected to turn 18, after which they are free from unwinding. If they survived long enough, they could come back for the letter and give it to their parents themselves, or if not, if they were unwound or simply did not return, she would send them out herself. She kept all of the letters in a trunk in her shop that blocks the trapdoor leading to the basement. Unwind Hannah Steinberg takes Connor and Rosa to Sonia's antique shop, which is revealed to be a safe house for AWOL Unwinds. UnDivided In UnDivided it was revealed she never sent a single letter because she "never had the heart to do it", and neither did any of the kids who wrote them come to take back their letters. Her and Grace decide the time is right to stamp them and sent them out. In all there were 2162 letters in the trunk. 751 of them were lost in the fire but 1411 were sent out. Of the various people touched by the letters (one being Roland's mother) some remained coldhearted, or just in adamant denial. More then a thousand find reading the words of they're lost children to be a life changing event. Which make a great impact on the stopping of unwinding. de:Sonia Rheinschild Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Unwind characters Category:UnSouled characters Category:UnDivided characters